


【卡龙/菇龙】和亲

by WhishawQ



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhishawQ/pseuds/WhishawQ
Summary: 有龙骨cunt boy暗示，龙骨=安斯，卡卡=艾德，平菇=艾尔第一章为卡龙，腿交警告
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, 卡龙, 菇龙
Kudos: 49





	【卡龙/菇龙】和亲

安斯攥紧了手里的护身符，那是阿妈在和他分别前塞给他的。

和冥龙的战争持续太久，所有人身心俱惫，邻部落的援兵迟迟不见身影，眼看就要撑不下去了。阿爸最终在各家的要求下向霞谷城求助。霞谷的援兵没过几天就到了，随之而来的还有一个迎亲队伍，因为城主的答应支援条件之一是娶得首领之子。

在暮土的最后一天，安斯难得赶在黄昏时回了家，阿妈在他进门后放下了手中又逐渐转凉的茶水，在安斯放好器具时用备好的温水沾湿了毛巾。阿妈走上前去捧起了安斯的脸，仔仔细细地擦着污痕和血迹，不时用手背试着湿毛巾的温度。她轻柔地顺着安斯的长发，温暖的眼神落在他的脸上，仿佛这样就能将他的面容永远牢牢记在心里。气氛就这样缓了下来，沉到了底。至少他因此得到了久违的轮休，安斯笑着说道，一边像小时候那样钻进阿妈的怀抱，不过安斯已经不是小孩子了，他缩着身子弯腰试图钻进来的样子逗笑了阿妈，如同琥珀掷进水中，荡起了阵阵涟漪。阿妈回抱他，有一搭没一搭地拍着他的背，却还是忍不住蹙起眉头，抿起双唇，不停地眨着眼，期望其中打转的泪不要落下。在安斯抬起头时强压下去，嘴角努力扯出笑容，慈爱的眼睛像是荒漠中少见的水井一般，表面上是包容的慈爱，深处却是抹不开的哀愁。怀中的孩子是他们的独子，在她的印象里，他还是个才及她膝盖的小孩子，现在却被别人抢到一个未知的地方，而他们做父母的什么也做不了。阿妈悄悄叹了口气，把只着一件单衣的安斯塞进软绵绵的毛毯里，背过身的同时拭去眼泪，将从祭祀那里求来的琥珀念珠交给了他，“能保平安，你带着我安心些。”她最后说道。

霞谷城祖辈对其地理优势的极致利用，使得它能发展成今天的内陆霸主。现任城主只在重要庆典出现，民众对于他的样貌和性格并不是很清楚，大部分人大概最后只能憋出一句霞谷城在他的治理下井井有条；问个大致了解情况的，他会自豪地告诉你城主是牵制住了各方贵族的能人，如果接着追问，八成就把你拉到角落，先是左右看看有没有人，再凑到你耳边给你分析一下各方势力；初来乍到的可怜安斯问了第三种人——知晓情况的城主心腹。但是很可惜，心腹先生拒绝提供任何消息，毕竟“你很快就会见到城主了”。

从出发到抵达，安斯都没有一种真实感，或许这只是个梦，他受了伤躺在病床上，等伤口愈合，再喝上一碗暖汤，他就可以提盾持矛和队友继续保卫家园，所以他没有一点思乡或是反抗情绪。或许这不是个梦，因为他会在夜深人静时被战场的噩梦惊醒，也会梦见自己和面容模糊的恋人度过一个了愉快的夜晚，醒来时下身是难以启齿的湿润。

队伍进入了霞谷外围后，安斯才真正意识到自己永远离开了故土。与墓土终日昏暗四处徘徊着冥龙的环境不同，霞谷这座日不落之城繁华富足，车水马龙。自己真是一点也不适应霞谷啊，安斯暗自感叹道，他刚刚散完步回房间，按照原有的习惯早早准备洗澡睡觉，侍女们也了解了他的作息，不来打扰他。进门后，安斯闻到了一股甜腻的香味，比起前几夜侍女点上的熏香浓郁许多。等等，他搭上门把的手停下了锁门的动作，耸下双肩，嘴角的微笑消失了，眼里蒙起了迷雾，他找不清方向。霞谷？我在霞谷？他终于意识到了这一点，暗处积攒的感情在这一刻喷发，他被埋着喘不过气来，头昏眼花，双腿止不住的颤抖，两手死死扒着门沿不放。安斯战士的本能还是压过了繁复的情感，他开始做深呼吸，紧抓着门的手逐渐松开，顺着房门瘫坐在地毯上，将全部的注意力转移到阿妈交给他的念珠上，他缓缓将念珠一圈又一圈缠到手腕上，像一只受伤的幼兽，在陌生环境里因为未知的危险炸了毛，呲起牙一副强装凶狠的样子，拖着受伤的小腿缩到了角落，殊不知自己早就落入猎人设下的陷阱。

一个矫健的身影出现在窗外，围巾蒙住了大半张脸，让人看不清他的神情。入侵者放缓了脚步去接近角落的小兽，却还是被条件反射抓住了手臂，力道之大让他不禁挑起眉头，一片寂静中只听到那句清亮的感叹，“不愧是前暮土战士”。

青年也不去试着去挣脱，反而就那样俯下身来，凑近安斯清俊的脸庞了，他的双眼已经失去了聚焦点，双唇留给旁人用以偷窥的缝隙，青年伸手在安斯眼前晃了晃，很好，这几天的暗示生效了。

安斯常年带着暮土面具，脸很少接触到风沙与血，皮肤娇贵得很。青年伸出修长的手指用力一抹，就开出一串红花。但是他想要的不只是花朵，以指为笔，沾染了霞谷黄昏抹在安斯的双颊，真是可爱呢，他喃喃道。

就在他准备顺着安斯柔和的面部线条下划时，被困住的手臂被小猫咪蹭上来了。青年的手冰冰凉凉，像是小时候赶集吃到的冰沙，莫名让人感到安心，所以悄悄伸出另一只手去抓，轻轻捏了捏，像是确定了什么之后，就将自己的脸颊凑了过去，在带有些微老茧的手掌里蹭来蹭去，虽然有点痒，但是他并不讨厌，反而舒服得闭上了眼，发出来满足的叹息。

青年因这幅景象倒吸一口气，下半身微微隆起了个小包。是个擅长自己找乐子的小家伙，他试探性地将手指抚上安斯柔软的双唇，希望能够转移注意力让他松手，可是小家伙竟无师自通，探出舌头舔舐起来，也许在他眼里这也是低温的甜点，他毫不客气地含进嘴里，双唇包裹着牙齿，啃咬着指节，随着不断深入，舌头沿着手指的边缘舔舐，描绘着手指的形状。

青年另一根手指也跟着蛇般滑进缝隙中，深入主人珍视的秘密花园，这里鲜花遍地，他忍不住大肆破坏，玩弄起先前灵巧的舌头，香甜的汁水沾了满身。就在它们准备深入时，作俑者也在外叼起亚当的苹果（喉结），轻咬着那颗诱人的果实。许是手指进去得太深，安斯不自觉得开始吞咽反应，柔软的喉咙不停挤压着异物，希望可以将它们赶出去。安斯的喉咙湿软可口，青年舒服得不想离开，可这不是他想要的反应，也知道自己心急了，于是缓缓抽出手指的一小节，卡在了安斯因口腔被入侵而难受的边缘，抬头就看到安斯微微皱眉，涨红了脸，急促地喘着气，眼中的星光逐渐满盈，点点散落在作恶者脸上，给予了他一场爱欲的洗礼。

青年悄悄扯起嘴角，手指从舌根划到舌尖，在离开时用指甲轻刮一下，引起安斯一阵颤栗。玩够了唇舌，青年撩开睡袍探入奶与蜜之地。

安斯的腿部肌肉线条流畅，有着与冥龙战斗后留下大大小小的勋章，但是大腿内侧这块处女地依旧圣洁细滑，似乎安斯自己都没有怎么碰过，在青年吻上后，安斯闷哼一声，下意识地扭起腰想要躲开，并伸手去挡青年的脸。青年没有安斯力气大，只能智取，他从大腿间抬起头来，钻进安斯怀中，轻拍着他的背部，在安斯颈侧留下安抚性的吻，让他习惯自己的存在。青年的体温比常人要低，而大型冰块对于此时的安斯十分具有吸引力，温热的呼吸在熟悉后也变成了快感的来源，炸毛的小猫很快被安抚，青年稍稍动作，小猫的双爪就安分地垂到身边。在青年再次凑近大腿后，也只是指头在地毯上胡乱抓，不再反抗了。

安斯勾人的呻吟也在轻挠着青年的心，他选择不再忍耐，将安斯推进毛茸茸的地毯，并起了他的双腿。安斯眼神迷茫，双颊早就成了火烧云，他望向青年，在两人眼神交汇后，头向右侧微微一歪，仿佛在质问着青年的亲吻为什么停下了。青年知道安斯不懂现在在发生什么，也不会记得发生过什么，可是他无法拒绝安斯隐约有些期待的眼神：“今天什么也不会发生，不过哥哥准许我先来探探路。”

安斯懵懵地抱住覆上来的陌生青年，任由对方在自己腿间冲撞。那近乎顶弄的动作引得他呼吸絮乱，发出阵阵娇喘，全身泛起粉红，下面更是湿成一片，爱液流到肆虐着的柱身上，在一次次的摩擦中蹭得到处都是，像是下了一场缠绵的春雨。安斯挺腰将自己的小嘴往猎人的枪口上送，大概是想要将枪手招揽进门，但每次都尝不到腥，只能借力碾磨来获得更多快感。

青年在春雨的滋润下不停捣弄着腿根的软肉，双手固定住了安斯的上半身，低下头准备尝尝胸前两粒红豆的滋味。青年将左胸的豆粒含进嘴里吮吸着，不时用小虎牙轻咬刺激着安斯。因为先前青年曾停下动作，安斯不敢乱动，但是自己没有得到应有的奖励，他感觉委屈极了，鼻子一酸，眼中泛起湿意嗫嚅着。青年闻声抬眼一扫，了然他现在满心追求快乐，不会试着去逃脱，便松开了扶着软腰的右手，揉捏起身下人的那处柔嫩，换来他盛放般的呻吟。

快感不久堆积到了顶端，高潮袭来，安斯浑身颤栗地接受着情欲的冲刷，这时青年也在释放的边缘，又抽送了十几下后便达到顶峰。混合的浊液沿着安斯光滑的小腹线条蜿蜒而下，填满双腿根和小穴形成的一个隐秘三角，白浊又顺着腿缝滴落。青年的下半身因为这幅嬴荡的景象又硬了起来，不过他的理智很快回笼，伸手将淫液在安斯的小腹绕着圈抹开。初经情事的安斯半合着双眼瘫倒在地毯上，还在享受余韵，这时青年的手又搭上他的身子，以为青年还要继续欺负他，呼吸一滞，竟开始小声抽噎起来。

意外的是青年没有再做多余动作，将安斯抱进了浴桶，拥在怀里给他擦身子，以防他滑下去呛到水。奇怪了，龙骨辫到现在都没有散，只是有些凌乱。青年伸手想要解开辫子，手还没有碰到头发就被怀里的人拍下，他又好气又好笑，可是时间来不及了，他得走了。洗漱清理完后，青年把安斯抱到了床上，盖上被子就从窗户匆匆离开。小兽在沾上床后就把自己蜷进被子里，只露出了小半张脸，呼吸平缓，应该已经睡着了。

春梦了无痕。


End file.
